Under Suspicion
by DanniWasHere
Summary: Conan is kidnapped on his way home. Ran is the only witness, and is determined to track him down, finding out some shocking secrets along the way. What happens when everything you know is flipped upside down? Depends on who your friends are.
1. Conannapped!

**A/N: I really like Detective Conan and I'm looking forward to writing this fanfiction! I really hope you guys like it! It's fun to write and I hope it's fun for you to read too!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Detective Conan…no matter how much I wish I did.**

-Suspect POV-

There he is. Poor, unsuspecting little brat. He thinks he can get away with putting my little sister behind bars. No one will believe that this childish punk has been the brains behind Sleeping Kogoro, but I _know_. I saw his head poking out from behind that idiot. He will pay for breaking apart my little family. All I had left. She was all I had left. And he took her away. She made a simple mistake of letting her flash of rage take over, and he put her away behind bars. Murderer or not, she is my sister, my baby sister. He will pay.

He's coming closer. His friends had just left for a different street. Perfect, there will be no witnesses. _Just ten feet. Seven feet._ I prepare myself…_four feet…_and reach…_one foot…_out for his small frame. Covering his mouth with a doused napkin, I pull him into the alley until his body goes still. Even the best of detectives will fall under the effects of chloroform. I put him on my back and walk nonchalantly to my car, his soft breathing rustling in my ear. His vulnerability almost made me feel guilty…almost. Pushing away my thoughts, I pulled him off of my back and shoved him into the backseat, not bothering to buckle him in. I couldn't let my emotions affect my plan. I hardly remembered wrenching the door open and climbing into the seat. Hardly remember putting the shift into drive and pulling away from the curb.

-Ran's POV-

There's Conan! He was feeling a little sick today, it's no surprise he was coming straight home after school. His friends didn't even attack him with sympathy like they would usually. They could tell he wasn't feeling very well at all. He was breathing heavy and sweating bullets, but he insisted on going to school. The other kids came to meet him before school, and Ai gave him a sympathetic, knowing smile. I wonder what was going on. He was only down the street, but I felt a…sense. I felt…danger. Conan was nearing an alley opening when I caught a glimpse of someone in the alley. I froze…I…I couldn't move. The person reached out and grabs Conan. At first, Conan kicks weakly-his illness making it difficult for him to fight back-then the assailant puts a napkin over Conan's mouth. Conan's kicks grow more labored and weak before finally going still. I can't see him anymore. I can't get to him! The traffic is going by too fast! The person walks out of the alley with Conan on his back. Anyone passing in cars or on the sidewalk would assume that a parent were carrying their sleeping son to their car, but I knew better. I knew that this was no loving gesture. I had to get to him! First Shinichi runs off and I don't see him for months at a time, I can't lose Conan too! A lull in traffic! I race across to the other side, just as the car pulls away, just as I lose who I feel to be my little brother. It's going fast…too fast for me to run after. I sink to my hands and knees. I messed up. I froze, and Conan got kidnapped. I knew he was sick, but I didn't meet him at school to walk him home. I saw him coming, but I didn't call out to him. I knew what was coming, but I couldn't war him. I knew there was danger, but I couldn't prevent it, couldn't stop it.

Between mental beatings, I vaguely felt my hand brush against something hard. Blinking away tears, I glanced down. Conan's cell phone! It must have slipped out of his pocket! I opened it, hoping to be able to contact someone. Oops. I clicked the menu, not the contact list. Hm…tracker? I clicked the option. Reading down the next menu I saw "Button," "Badge Ayumi," "Badge Ai," "Badge Mitsuhiko," "Badge Genta," "Badge Conan," and "Glasses Conan." This was perfect! I could find Conan! He was wearing his glasses when he got kidnapped. I just hope this works. I selected his glasses and a faint beeping noise came from the phone. A grid showed up with a red blinking dot moving away from a blue dot. Well, this must be another Agasa invention. I stood up and took a deep breath before running after the car. _Please, Conan. Please just stay safe until I get to you._


	2. Deduction Skills

**A/N: Thank you to CrazyGirl19, Ayumi Kudou, inu, and chelseaj500 for giving me my first reviews for my first chapter of my first Detective Conan fanfic! It really means a lot, and I appreciate your taking the time to click that review button and tell me what you thought. Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to a genius named Gosho Aoyama. If I were Aoyama-san, I would be a very happy…very confused person, as I doubt Aoyama-san is a fifteen year old girl.**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

-Ran's POV-

Conan's cell phone has led me to downtown Tokyo. He's in one of these buildings. I just have to follow the tracker to the right one. I had to get my breathing under control. I won't allow myself to ruin this, otherwise, who knows what will happen to Conan. I follow the path marked on the tracker's map and walk through the doorway of the building on my left. There are no audible sounds in this place; no creaks, no voices, no humming machinery. It's dead. But I can't think of that. I won't think of that. Just as I begin to actually be afraid of what I might find if I start searching, I hear laughter echoing through the shell of a building.

-Normal POV-

Conan stirred, groggy in the after-effects of the chloroform. The suspect mumbled under his breath, "finally, the little detective awakens," and threw his head back in deep, thundering laughter. Ran raced towards the back of the building, ducking behind machinery to keep her presence a secret_. There have been a lot of secrets lately. Conan's secrets, Shinichi's secrets, Agasa's secrets. I don't want secrets, I want to know. I just want to be trusted with the pain or hurt they're all feeling. What could be so bad that they can't even tell me? No, I can't think about that; Conan needs me now, I can't be stuck in a different moment._ Ran brought herself back to her hiding place behind the dead hunk of metal. She peeked around the cool steel and saw the kidnapper address Conan. "So, little detective, how did you do it? How did you manage to pull off the "sleeping Kogoro" act? You must have some secret. Little brats can't just speak with the voice of an adult. You think I didn't notice you? You were walking around the crime scene with a pensive expression on your face. You were pointing the police in the right direction, under the guise of Mori-san's assistant. He's an idiot, but you…you figure out everything, don't you? You're the brains. Somehow you put him under and tell everyone your findings in his voice. He's a puppet. Do you deny?"

"Kasabura-san…you don't really think I know how to solve all of cases? They are too hard for me to understand. All I do is tell the police what Uncle needs them to do."

"That's what you've obviously convinced everyone to think. That idiot couldn't solve a single case and his business was going down, then you move in and he's a hero, a celebrity, a genius! And who is there, in every case, with his deductions blowing up that fool's ego and his mind baffling all those who witness the process. The cases you've solved, the cases that seem open and shut, the killer always ends up convincing everyone that this person's the killer, but you come along and expose that person as the killer. It's a deduction skill worthy of Kudou Shinichi. Wait…Kudou Shinichi. He disappeared around the same time "Sleeping Kogoro" became successful…around the time that you began living with him..." He trailed off. Conan froze. _This…this man. He couldn't possibly be figuring this out. He can't honestly be discovering who I am. He already knows what I can do, and now he's going to know why I can do it. Augh! If he finds out, then the Black Organization will find out. They always seem so close, if they know I'm shrunk, then I'm doomed!_ "What's with that face, kid? Shocked? Am I getting warmer? Hahahah—no. Can it be? Could you really be…? Well, well, well. Who woulda thought?"

Ran was still, her eyes wide. _What is going on?_ Her breathing was becoming more ragged. _What does he mean?_ Her ears perked, hoping for answers. _What could he know?_ Her eyes brimmed with tears._ What does he mean?_ "It seems I've stumbled upon a naughty little secret of yours, eh,brat? Who else knows? Does anybody know? Mori Kogoro? His daughter? Those other brats you hang out with? Anyone? Heh heh heh. This is too interesting! How long did you think you could get away with this?" _I can't listen to anymore; I have to know what Conan's been keeping from me. _She stepped out from her hiding place and walked forward, one hand swinging at her side, the other clutching at her collarbone. "Conan. What have you been hiding? Is something wrong? Is there anything I should know?"

"Ha! So she doesn't know? Well, girl, Kudou Shinichi hasn't simply dropped off the face of the earth. In fact, if my thought process is going in the right direction, he's perfectly fine. He's alive. There's nothing wrong with him. He's even honing his deduction skills. Disregard what the papers have been saying. Kudou Shinichi is in hidin-"

"That's enough." A soft, calm voice cut off the kidnapper. All heads turned to Ai. "Well, Mr. Detective, what do you think of his work? I can't have him escaping with your little secret, can I?" Ai raised her hand; in it was a simple watch. The kidnapper started to laugh until a sharp sting forced him into unconsciousness and he fell. "Agasa finished upgrading your watch. Of course, he thought he'd be getting it to you tomorrow when the Detective Boys got together. We didn't suspect that I'd have to come here, chasing a distress signal from your glasses."

"That must have happened when this guy here put me on the ground." Ai untied the ropes binding Conan's wrists. "Thanks Haibara."

"Sure…er…Conan. Figuring that this would be the reason behind the distress signal…Professor Agasa also sent me with a memory eraser. I'm sure this guy has some knowledge we'd be happy to see him forget." Ai popped a pill into the kidnapper's mouth. "This will work in the same way migrane medications work, except it will attack the memory cells in the brain. Don't give me that look, Conan. It will only destroy memories that involve the two of us. He won't be scarred, and he won't go crazy. It's simply a way of ensuring he doesn't remember us." Ai turned to Ran. "But…what about her?"

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I want to know what you thought and what you think I could do to make it better. How am I doing?**


	3. What's One More Secret?

**A/N: Okay, so I'm excited for this chapter, actually! And, to the anonymous reviewer who posted under the name "reveiwer." Thank you for your insight, but maybe next time a nicer review? I'm trying to improve my writing and revising (my computer automatically filled in "chlorophyll" instead of "chloroform"), so I'm trying to make everything tie together. (Ran's shocked, not mad, and Agasa is always making unbelievable inventions that suddenly come in handy when Conan needs it.) I'm sorry if you think my-work-in-progress story is such crap, so I don't need it thrown in my face. The writers here do have human beings on the other end of the words. We make mistakes, we have feelings. Don't start flaming me just because you feel all safe with your anonymous review (not reveiw) and because there's a computer between us. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously! I am clearly not Gosha Aoyama, if I were, I would be better at this and not get flamed.**

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

Conan dropped his head, his glasses flashing, in a serious voice he spoke: "Her too."

"Conan-kun…" Ran's eyes widened. Conan's head snapped up and his eyes closed adorably and his voice jumped up to a higher, happier, tone.

"Ran-neechan, you need to take this pill, 'kay?" _Conan-kun…could this really be happening? Can he really be…_

Conan held his hand out to Ai. Ran took a half-step back. "Please, what's going on? Who _exactly_ are you?" Conan's broad smile faltered. _He's always so independent. He's always giving hints that help otou-san solve his cases. He constantly reminds me of detective freak. Can it really be…no. It's not possible._

"I'm Conan, Ran-neechan, are you okay? You hit your head. You need to take this migraine medicine." Now that he mentioned it, Ran's head was spinning. _No. Something strange is going on, but it's not a spontaneous migraine attack._ Ran stared Conan down, but his false smile never faltered. Conan sighed and looked Ran in the eyes, his voice dropping its childish lilt. "I guess you've got me pinned, Ran. Heh, I was kind of hoping to keep you out of this…how do I put this?" Conan hung his head and pulled his bowtie out of his back pocket. He spoke into the accessory, but it was Shinichi's voice that came out. "I am Kudo Shinichi, tantei-san." Ran's eyes widened at the directness of his confession. _And to think, I thought I was fulfilling a stupid dilusion to ease the pain of Shinichi's absence._

"Are…are you really…?" Ran's voice trailed off, leaving her question lingering in the silence of the warehouse. Ai was the one to finally break the tension.

"Yes, this boy is Kudo Shinichi. He was targeted by the Black Organization after witnessing an illegal transaction. I, Miyano Shiho, invented the drug that was supposed to leave him dead, though my tests have shown that, occasionally, a subject will react differently. Instead of dying, their body will regress into that of a child, though their mind is left completely intact. I had actually intended to commit suicide after the organization killed my sister and focused their attention on me, but, as you can see, I experienced the same end result as Kudo-kun, here. Agasa-san had Kudo-kun stay with you and your father because of his profession; by solving cases and making a name for Mouri Kogoro, he might be able to get leads on the Black Organization. I am staying with Agasa-san for the purpose of making his lab and equipment of use as I attempt to re-create the APTX 4869—that is, the drug that shrunk us. The few times you have actually seen Kudo-kun have been in the times that the drug reverts his body back to its original form." Con—er…that is, Shinichi stood to the side, his mouth gaping as Shiho recounted all that Ran needed to know about the who, how, and why. Ran was really feeling dizzy now, but not in a "stomach churning way." She felt sick as she realized all the small hints she had overlooked and what Shinichi, Shiho, and now she, herself, had gotten into.

"I know this may be a lot to take in, Ran-san, but you don't have to be involved in this. You may be strong, but you can't take on everyone's burdens." Ai, it was so difficult to picture this little girl as a woman named Shiho, stepped forward, holding out another little white pill. "I'd like you to think that you have a choice, but, in all honesty, you're going to have to forget about this one way or another. It would put all of our minds at ease if you would at least pretend you don't want to remember and you take the pill." Ran's hand stretched out hesitantly, shaking slightly as she pinched the pill between her thumb and forefinger.

"And you're sure that my mind will be fine after I take it? And that Shinichi and you will be okay?"

"Perfectly sure. We don't want you in danger, too. We can handle it, and we'd need you as a helpful cover story." With a small smile, Ai watched Ran swallow the pill and collapse onto the floor.

"You—you told her. About everything."

"Don't look at me like that. She might as well hear what she wants to hear before we take away the knowledge she so craved."

Shinichi…or maybe he's Conan gave Ai an exasperated look before sighing and saying, "regardless of the lie itself, I appreciate you telling her that. I actually can't believe how much you told her."

"So you do know that I don't really care either way about her safety? I've told you before, if it would spare Agasa's or my life, I would sacrifice just about anyone else's. If that makes me fickle, then I am fickle. It's just as well that she got to hear a decent excuse before this revelation was ripped away from her."

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

**A/N: So…a cliffhanger! …Sort of. How is this? It's been forever since I posted for this, but I really hope you like it. Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing. I tried to make this one better. The chapters should start getting better now that the basics are laid out, so please keep reading!**


End file.
